Various inspection apparatuses are provided to inspect an inspection object (hereinafter, referred to as a “workpiece”) having a three-dimensional shape such as a connecting rod or hub used in a driving unit of an automotive vehicle. For example, an inspection apparatus described in patent literature 1 is provided with two inspection units and one posture changing mechanism. One of the two inspection units images the front surface (one surface) of a workpiece from many directions. After this imaging is completed, the posture changing mechanism receives the workpiece and vertically inverts the workpiece. Thereafter, the inverted workpiece is transferred to the other inspection unit and this inspection unit images the back surface (other surface) of the workpiece from many directions. The appearance of the workpiece is inspected based on many images obtained by the above imaging.